Other world virus
some virus can be encountered in another world dark bill gates strike back *soldier virus *marine virus *rampaging virus (red) *paratrooper virus (flying) *elite paratrooper (flying) *red mortar bomber (red, black) *scientist virus *bionic scientist *pyro virus (red) *bazooka virus *mad sniper virus (red) *mad bazooka virus (red) *mad armored blockhead (red) *virus truck *virus ducker *virus tank *black virus ducker (black) *black virus tank (black) *lift tank *formor *elite formor (red) *flyer (flying) *flyer leader (red, flying) *virus plane (flying) *fighter plane (flying) *bomber copter(flying) *red bomber copter (red, flying) *virus rocket tank *virus wall cannon *virus shield tank *hover shield tank (flying) *virus battle car *machinegun battle car *scrap turret (building) *fire crablops leg (red) *ice crablops leg (future) *big tank shoe (red) *big tank karn *megatank flame (red) *megatank blaze *sunfish carrier (flying) *crimson sunfish (red, flying) *arbiter-X (flying) *transboat (flying) *gatling buster (flying) *black gatling buster (black, flying) *super gatling buster (red, flying) *dragon nosuke *iron cab *iron vermilion (red) *iron sentinel *black crystal (black, flying) virus army's factory *security camera *patrol robot (flying) *super patrol robot (red, flying) *bodyguard virus *bodyguard sniper *bodyguard blockhead *amadeus virus *amadeus sniper *amadeus bazooka soldier *amadeus guardian *amadeus ducker *amadeus tank *amadeus rocket tank *amadeus wall cannon *miniroid *fighter-roid (red) *spear-roid *gunner-roid *bazooka-roid *security-roid *grenade-roid (black) *virus lady *virus healer (vaccine) *fire lady (red) *IS gunner (future, flying) *IS fighter (red, flying) *IS swordman (flying) *iron slave *iron slave mk2 *proto megatank *proto megatank mk2 *storm calling shoe mk2 *thunder striking karn mk2 *megatank shadow *hyper sunfish (flying) *amadeus transboat (flying) *mechaton sauron (building) *jade sauron (building) *dalanue (building) *metal dalanue (building) *brave guerrier (flying) *cuby *stomper X *vaccine arbiter (vaccine) *vaccine unions (vaccine) *white crystal (vaccine) *topnados prime (red) *golden topnados *super force union 01(Vega) *super force union 02(Naglfar) *super force union 03(Deneb) *neo drillpede (future, flying) *fire dustnator (red, flying) *elite heavy crab *elite vanguard *mother-COM type A *mother-COM type B *mother-COM type X *virus reactor computer *dr.T knight age *spartan virus *mid-evil virus *fire virus (red) *ice virus *wizard virus *red wizard virus (red) *ghost soldier *ghost knight (red) *vaccine knight (vaccine) *virus reaper (flying) *virus satan (red, flying) *bittercold (flying) *dark matter (black, flying) anubis's dungeon *arabian virus *berserker virus (red) *camel rider virus *elite berserker virus (red) *elite camel rider virus *elite arabian soldier *arabian general *arabian special force *mummy (undead) *green mummy (undead) *awaken mummy (undead) *coffin virus *sarcophagus virus *bonehead (undead) *red bonehead (undead) *scorpion *bionic scorpion *ice scorpion *bomb bat (flying) *lady mummy (undead) *pretty mummy (undead) *giant mummy (undead) *anubis *kharanotep (undead) *pharaoh pirate age *pirate virus *captain virus *ghost pirate (undead) *knocka *klasp (red, flying) *scare-mic *greedy scare-mic *virus sub *heavy sub *boss cruiser *phantom cruiser (undead) *doom boat *doom boat mk2 *elec-sub *elec-shuttle shocksurfer *sea satan into the dead mine *miner virus *chainsaw virus *gas mask virus *zombie hazmat virus *mummy hazmat virus *tar man (undead) *red tar man (undead) *mecha zombie (undead) *subway *baneling *tarantula *escar-bomb *hanged escar-bomb (red, flying) *skull snail (undead) *baby-piller *armor-piller *poison armor-piller *skull crab (undead) *bone knight (undead) *bone warrior (undead) *bone master (undead) *ice bonehead (undead) *laser bonehead (undead) *infected bubble (flying) *flame bubble (red, flying) *inky bubble (black, flying) *electro bubble (flying) *cold bubble (flying) *dark scare-mic (black) *gold scare-mic (metal) *kuchuka *topnados *bull drill *sergeant drill *aeshi nero *black aeshi nero (black) *kaladgolg *drillpede (flying) *dustnator (flying) *gold heatran (red) the ominous island *tiki virus *bird virus *japanese virus *kamikaze virus (red) *samurai virus (red) *swamp virus *japanese tank *japanese plane *venom maggots *poison maggots *chariot bugs *scissors (red) *green scissors *yellow scissors *robo-scissors *monoeyes UFO *maneater *huge ivy *dangling huge ivy *bubble (flying) *poison bubble (flying) *vaccine bubble (vaccine) *balor *drake raptor *poison drake raptor *elite drake raptor (red) *master drake raptor (red) *mosqui-terror (flying) *high mosqui-terror (flying) *fighter mosqui-terror (red, flying) *elite mosqui-terror (red, flying) *flying parasite (flying) *hunter walker *golden hunter walker (red) *smasher (red) *jungle crab tank *heavy crab tank *vanguard *locomobile *red locomobile (red) *drache locomobile *tiger locomobile (black) *sol dae rokker (flying) *rampaging sol dae rokker (red, flying) *zombie sol dae rokker (undead) ptolemaic army strike down *guerilla virus (red) *guerilla sergeant *elite virus *sniper virus *elite sniper virus *commander virus *marine commander *mask virus *cursed mask virus *ptolemaic ducker *ptolemaic tank *ptolemaic flyer (flying) *ptolemaic sub *bomber plane (flying) *ptolemaic chopper (flying) *hover unit (flying) *marine hover unit (flying) *elite hover unit (flying) *hover vehicle (flying) *custom vehicle (red, flying) *elite soldier truck *walking missile *wall drone *gunner unit *armor unit *machinegun unit *claw unit *nightmare gunner unit (black) *drop tank *dark drop tank (black) *missile tank *bomber cannon *wild cannon *black hound (black) *NEO black hound (black) *spider gear *caro's spider gear (red) *metal rear (red) *blue metal rear *wild metal rear *stone turtle *emerald turtle *sandmarine *dark sandmarine (black) *ptolemaios (flying) *cursed ptolemaios (flying) *abyssal ptolemaios (black, flying) future army encounter! *jetpack virus (flying) *lighting gun virus (future) *astro goop virus (future) *cryoneer virus (future) *shield droid (future) *icy splitter (future) *future I LOVE U (future) *future burster (future) *alien stickman (future) *cyber worm (future) *mars people (future) *mars people cadre (future) *mars people elite (future) *NEO mars people (future) *mars people officer (future) *UFO virus (flying) *future UFO (future, flying) *ring shooter UFO (future, flying) *gatling gun virus (future, flying) *proto ducker (future) *proto tank (future) *proto flyer (future, flying) *proto bomber copter (future, flying) *proto battle car (future) *proto rocket tank (future) *proto wall cannon (future) *proto shield tank (future) *the unions (future) *mini bug-bot (future) *robo-cone droid (future) *mecha football droid (future) *icy steam-roller (future) *ring laser mecha *red ring laser mecha (red) *hopper mecha (red) *mars walker (red) *mars professor *tiny UFO type-A (flying) *tiny UFO type-B (flying) *hound-bot prime (future) *harvester droid (future) *harvester droid mk2 (future) *disco-tron 3000 (future) *disco jetpack virus (future, flying) *mega UFO (flying) *hyper UFO (black, flying) *red titan (red) *blue titan (future) *black titan (black) *wrath titan (black) *ice crablops (future) *kraken (flying) *bionic kraken (red, flying) *rugname (flying) *rugname X (future, flying) mega crab's attack! *zombie arbiter (undead) *zombie union (undead) *power core (building) *mega core (building) *mega heavy crab (black) *mega vanguard (black) *mega crab (black) collaboration only *miss pac-man (flying) *blooper (flying) *cheep cheep (flying) *tasmasian crab (red) *sunny john (flying) *memoryhead (amalgamate) *lemon bread (amalgamate) *reaper bird (amalgamate) *hollowgast (amalgamate) *ultimate amalgamate (amalgamate) Category:Viruses